


Hetalia: World Made Real

by GalexyGoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexyGoo/pseuds/GalexyGoo
Summary: *Hetalian Real Names are used in this story*This is an aph Alfred X (fem)reader all in first person. You have a friend named Ella and you find yourselves in a lot more than you two have ever expected.You will meet some allies and enemies along the way...Content can be a bit graphic to some.☆☆enjoy☆☆





	1. Off To See The Con

Today is the day when I go to my first con! I would, however, love the responsibility to go to my own and have my first cosplay ready, but my best friend insisted we go as soon as possible. "(Y/N)?!, (Y/N)!!!". My friend Ella screams for my attention, interrupting my inner monologue. "what?" I shouted back a little annoyed. "come on we don't have all day (Y/N). We gotta get to the car in like 20 minutes! There's so much I want to show you, there is no time to waste!" This is the first time in forever I have seen her flailing around about something. "okay okay" I say as I looked at her cosplay in person. Her white shaggy wig fitted just so as her entire navy blue assemble resembled a familiar Hetalian. "I am the great awesome Prussia! And I'm too awesome to still wait around for you and your un-awesomeness." She huffed in her best Prussian accent. "Yeah yeah, says the one without a ride." I scoffed back at her. She simply crossed her arms, turn red in the face, as I led the way out the door and into the chilly December air.

we arrived at our destination. Ella bounced out of the car so fast I did not see her. The next thing that I knew I was being dragged out of my car by her. "I'm not really feeling up to this." "Oh and why not?" "I wanted my own cosplay but all I have is a jacket, no wig, no makeup, no nothing, I feel so left out." she stopped and contemplated the tone in my voice. "Come on, I know what will cheer you up." We continued our endless walking to a booth filled with fans who wanted autographs by the one and only creator of Hetalia. "Let's go!" Ella Pulled me once more into the line, which way faster than I thought.

"Hello, I see you and your friend here like Hetalia, hum?, what would you like for me to sign for you today?" The man greeted me with a warm smile and dimples as Ella insisted to go first to sign a button of hers. I Pat myself down a bit frantically finding I have nothing to have autographed. The Man simply chuckled at my attempted antics and leaned underneath the table revealing a small ball that resembled a globe as he signed it and handed it to me. "W-wait, for me?" I looked around seeing no one else had the same sphere. "-it's the only one you have..." I continued.

"yes, good eye."

"I'm sorry I can't take this-"

"please." He cuts me off as he grabbed my hand and placed the globe tight in them. without another word, I smiled at him and I was on my way from holding up the line. "What did he give you?" Ella asked as I caught up to her. "this globe." "huh..." she said a bit unamused as her attention grew elsewhere. After a full day of Hetalia, we went back to my place to reminisce about our souvenirs.

Later that night I couldn't help but stare at that globe all night long, and if I didn't, I would day dream about it. "Why did he just give it to me? Well, I was wearing my stupid homemade curl I made in high school. I also wore Ella's Italy pasta shirt she lent me for the day. But real fans don't do that! They go all out and costumes and acting in front stuff like that!" I found myself pouting about this like a two year old, mumbling my rant like a madwoman. I decided it would be bedtime for me. " there's always another day." I huffed as I threw on my PJ's and submerge myself in my covers, falling into a bitter sweet slumber.


	2. The Unexpected Visit

The next morning it was colder than usual, after all it is December, and I still wanted to get some sleep. To solve the solution I blindly threw my arm back, fishing for the covers. A snoring, who I assumed was Ella, stop. When I felt what was right I pulled the covers only to get a jolting Yelp. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!". This startled me. I flew open my eyes and sat up to meet the unfamiliar noise. My eyes met two blue orbs and blonde shaggy hair. My reflexes had the Intruder on the floor by a foot to the chest. 

"who are you, get out of my room!" "Who said this was your room, oh and the last time I checked you don't pull parts you have no business pulling for a good morning." I looked around to my own room to see if he was right. Well he wasn't. it took me a moment to realize his snarky remark as he was tending to his midsection, he was not referring to my cover pulling at all. "ewwwaaa!" I screeched "eh. Your no prize either." The Intruder said and slowly got up revealing his jock like structure covered up only by a pair of red, white, and blue boxer briefs that resembled the American flag. I looked him up, and down, and again at him, not believing what I was seeing. He then slowly covered himself up with his arms and a concerned look on his face. I turned away, keeping him in my peripheral, as I shook my head thinking how in the world could this have happened. 

"He shouldn't be here, he's not real, and yet..." I muttered to myself as I glanced at the globe I got the other day, retrieving it off of the night stand. "Alfred." To my surprise he had made himself at home with my bathroom. "in the flesh!" he responded to his name being muttered, nonetheless said, before closing the door behind himself. "Ugh. What am I going to do with you" I shook my head again. Without causing too much noise, I left the room and lock the door with a chair from the outside. I went to the living room to find Ella half awake cooking breakfast. 

"Oh Ella, Ella, Ella." "Wow that's a lot of Ella's, something up?" I turned off the stove and dragged her by her apron to the barricaded door. "What are we looking at?" I put a finger up to my lips signaling for silence. I slowly remove the chair and let her into the room greeted by a raspy singing voice in the shower. "Oh say can you see, that I'm the hero you need-" despite his singing her 'surprised eyes' meet my 'see what did I tell you' eyes. "that's, that's-" Ella started but I waved her voice away, and went to somewhere else to talk. "That's America!" "I know." "but how?!" "I don't know..." I held up the globe to her. "but I'm so sure it has to do something with this thing" I continued. "No way." Ella grab the ball. She shook it, squeezed it, and rattled it, thinking it would do something else. I shook my head as I made my way back into the kitchen. "the food's burning." I said. "hey! no it's not!" she said chasing after me. 

"mmmmm! Who's cooking? I want some too!" Alfred's booming voice fill the apartment as he stood in the doorway of my room, all freshened up with a Captain America shirt, a green hoodie and black jeans along with blue sneakers to match the shirt. "Hey that's mine!" Ella and I both shouted. We all couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Where's Brecky? I'm starving!" He made his way to the dining room table and sat down. Ella tossed my globe back to me and resume making breakfast, now for three. "You're not at all concerned or anything about all of this?" I said to Alfred, who seem to be more concerned of the food than of the question. He just shook his head no. "Alright, here you go." Ella served us and herself a big hearty breakfast filled with sausage, pancakes, and eggs. "that's what I'm talking about!" Alfred said as he dug in. "your friend,does this, like, all the time?" he addressed me with an nudge to my arm. "well yeah I guess so-" "sign me up!" He says and continues to eat. "no! there will be no signing up of, or for anything! can you believe this guy? Ella? Ella!" I found that both of them were just ignoring me. 

"so Alfred, by any chance did you bring friends with you?" She looked all around behind him. Say maybe Gilbert or Ludwig..." Alfred finished eating and sat back as he pondered what was asked. "Look, I know as much as you dudettes. I have no idea how I got here, and I'm pretty sure I came alone. Now that I think about it, how do you know my name?" I looked back at at Ella to see what her clever answer is this time. She simply looked at me to tell him the whole deal. "Well it seems like you came from a different Realm-" I started mentally face palming myself along the way of how crazy I must sound. "many other characters like yourself, came off of an animated series called Hetalia." I said. "so there must be more countries like him out there?" Ella said gleefully. "I'm not saying that. Let's just cross that bridge when we get there." I looked up from Ella to see Alfred was nowhere in sight. I threw my head back and pure frustration. "I know one thing, I did not sign up for this. Alfred! Where are you!?" For some odd reason I have this feeling of full responsibility over him." "I'm over here." he said from the porch. "Ok, Ella can you keep an eye on Alfred while I go get ready for the day?" I asked her on the way to my room. "yeah I'll keep him company." Ella said with a thumbs up. Relieved, I went to go freshen up.

Ella then made her way to Alfred on the balcony. "So what's it like?" She started to ask him. "Huh?" He answered, not sure what she meant by that. "Well, I mean, being a country and having other different cultures around you besides Arthur, I'm guessing." She Trails off, not comfortable to strike a conversation, but she honestly wanted to know. "Well that's hard to say." he started "it's a hell of fun being around different countries every day, I could tell you that." He stopped abruptly, as if someone clicked pause on him. "Are you okay man?" Ella moved closer to him. "Um. No." He started to wiggle and shift his weight. "You got a bathroom?" He said quickly. "Yeah, one in (Y/N)'s room but-" "K thanks." he interrupts. Ella attempts to grab him by his collar, but alas, he made his way to the room.


	3. The Spark

Humming a tune I got in the shower and closed the curtain. As soon as the shower head was running, so was a cold burst of cold air. "Aye!" I shouted, not sure if I should shoo the intruder out or just let them do their business. "S-sorry dudette but I gotta go!" He said as the toilet seat flung open. Other than the shower water hitting the wall, there was a still silents. "A-are you looking at me?" He said out of the blue. "What are you talking about??? No, I am not!" I say covering my face, baffled about why he would ask such a thing. "are y-you sure?" he asked softly. i was still wondering why he would ask me something like that, and then it hit me. "you can't go in front of me, can you..." he did not respond. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel off the hand rack. "w-what are you-" "just calm down, I'm getting out, just put your stuff back in or something." I said, giving him some time as I rapped the towel around me. i started stepping out carefully. "I wont look if you don't." I said chuckling. "noted" he croaked back. I couldn't help but look at him and noticed even tho his back was facing me, I saw his ears were flushed a deep red. I eventually exited the bathroom. I wasn't too far from the door to hear if he was just playing around all that time earlier. he wasn't.

"well things were awfully quite in there dontcha think?" Ella said with a long devious smile growing on her lips. "well I'm so sorry if I'm not the type to scream when someone enters the bathroom. other than that, his intentions were totally different!" I objected as a matter of fact. "I ship it. so hard." Ella said through clenched teeth. all i could do is hang my head. Alfred finally made peace with his bladder and exited the bathroom. without a word he looked at me, I looked back, and his face popped a bright red as he broke eye contact and shuffled out of the room. "whats his deal?" Ella questioned me. "i don't even know... I just wanted to take a shower." I sighed and went back to the bathroom.

moments later I was out and ready with a huge light blue and white sweater that I was practically swimming in. it had the number 82 on the front and the word 'love' on the back. lastly a pair of light bleached blue jeans and light blue skater shoes to complete the look. now it was Ella's turn to get ready so I settled myself next to Alfred who was playing Mario Cart on my Wii. "tch. come on!" he yells at the TV screen that reviled his top place running up to 4th. "aw naw, let me show you how its done." I teased him while grabbing a remote. after all, I am the queen when it comes to Wii games, or so i thought... many, many, many games later it was 10 to 8. 

"oh come on man, your all beginners luck!" I wined. "oh really?-" "yes really!!!" we where neck and neck now, I couldn't help but nudge him, rougher than I thought. "hay!" he yelped. I smirked. next thing I knew he pushed me almost off the sofa. "Two can play at that game!" I then put my foot on his Forearm, pushing him over the arm of the sofa now, but alas he won. again. "You want to play dirty huh? Is that dudette?" He snarled playfully. "I have a name you know and it's not 'dudette'." I teased, emphasizing the dudette part in my best impression of him. "Well then (Y/N), is it? you done did it now." he said as he bared his fingers at me and began to wiggle them. it was already too late. "Aaaaah! - no - HA ha Al-alfred! Ha ha ha!" Alfred was tickling me. I couldn't get away no matter how much I squirmed and tried to deflect his hands. he then got close to me letting me catch my breath. 

"say that I'm the most coolest, heroic, fine, young, being in all of U S of A and I am merely a chump in his presence." he said. "you know what? let me think about it.... Uhhh, nope!" I attempted to push him off but it was no use and continued his torturous tickling. "say it!" "Hahahaha! E-ella! Ellaaaaa!" I tried to call my friend for some help. "no one can hear you laugh! Mwahahaha!" he said in a maniacally deep voice, for a second my face was hot. "Come on! Haha! I cant- I gotta pee! Haha!" I lied. He then stopped, believing my lie. He then let me up. Nows my chance. I lunged forward towards him. "Ha ha! Now it's your turn! Feel my wrath!" I started at his neck then his belly, then his sides. He then mustered up enough will power to tickle me back. We both eventually fell on our sides next to each other, calling a truths. 

he turned to meet my face and just stared at me. I looked at him "what?"I asked. Just as if he was in a trance, came to a realization and his face once again blew up red. He then sat up and cleared his throat. Just then Ella walked in with a cute black band t-shirt printed in various patterns that had a silhouette of a person with a mic and Prussian flag behind it all. Some navy blue pre ripped jeans went with it and her favorite black boots to complete the look. She looked at me and Alfred, puzzled, getting some ideas of what we have been up to. "Is everything all right in here?" She says slowly walking in even slower. "Oh it was about time you showed Ella, he was tickling me half to death!" I wined. "Hey you started it girlie!" Alfred whined even more than I did. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Oh wow, its only 10 on the dot." I said surprised. Our Antics would have consumed more time into the late evening, you would think time flies. I guess time stand still when I'm around Al... I shook my head violently at the thought of that. What even possessed me to think such things? I felt myself getting hot and my hands started to sweat as well. 

"Hey (Y/N) you look hot." Alfred's comment made me snap back into reality as if as I gave him a bewildered look in response "what?" I started. "He said you look hot. Are you okay? you look red." Ella clarified. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. just peachy." I said cheerfully. "Let's go do something." I jumped to my feet Shifting The Awkward moment a bit. "I'm down for that." Alfred agreed and stood up too, but this time right beside me. I quickly moved to Ella's side and continued. "So let's collaborate, Ella. Any ideas?" I said, really up for anything. "I'm not really sure." She said. "okay then, We can always go to the park, it's pretty nice outside." I said. "oh!oh!" Alfred said with his hand raised like a grade-schooler teacher's pet. "Yes, Alfred?" I said. "Let's have a cool picnic there too-" "oh that's a nice idea." I said, not realizing he wasn't finished with this thought. "-With McDonald!" He continued enthusiastically. I threw my hands in the air. "Sure. why not. but you're paying for it." 

Alfred then made a short victory dance. I grab some blankets as Ella went ahead and pack some sandwiches, drinks, and chips for a day in the park. Ella and I packed on our carry-ons' and then we were out the door and off to the park. I passed my car thinking we were going to walk. The rest of the Gang Stop there. "Come on guys, the parks' this way." I said. "But I thought we were going to get McDonald's..." Alfred said blankly. "Yeah, and I don't feel like walking so...." Ella mentioned. We all got into the car and I drove to Mc D's. We all made our orders. "(Y/N)!" Alfred called from the backseat. "Tell them to get 20 number ones, no make that 30." I thought he was joking, I looked at him from the rear-view mirror, and he wasn't. "How about two number ones, a large side of fries, and a large Coke instead?" I gleamed back at him. "I-i guess so." He stammers as he crossed his arms with a red face, looking out the window. "Is that all ma'am?" The person from the speaker asked. "Yes that'll be all thank you." "your total is 6.30 have a good day." When I got the order, I handed it to Ella to hold. It would be best if Al would wait till we got there.


	4. The Park

Finally arriving at the park, we all agree on a nice place near a big tree we would set up at. Not waiting any longer, Alfred snatched the happy meal from right under Ella, he sat down and began to chow down, "No one's barely here." Ella pointed out as she sat down and pulled out a sandwich from the cooler. "Yeah, it's nice. I guess." I commentated, sitting along with them, grabbing a drink from the cooler. 

"Ya think something might be off-" Ella said quietly. Before I could reply, my phone started blaring the star-spangle-banner anthem. "Alfred!!!" I growled knowing he had my phone in some point of the day. "sigh- hello?" I answer "Yes. Good afternoon. I'm returning a call and I believe you must have my friend Alfred in your contact, is this not so?" I was a little dumbfound of how the person I was talking to had reception to another dimension. "Hello? Are you still there? May I speak with Alfred? If he is present." He said to me in his dapper Englishmen accent. "Yeah- sorry- sure- here's Alfred." I said butchering my sentence from my nervousness. "Who is that (y/n)?" Alfred asked attempting a nickname, other than dudette. "It's Arthur." Before the grabbed my phone I had to ask...

"just, how? How did you-" he interrupted my stuttering "no time-" he took my phone. "sup, hero speaking- cuz I can, and?- sigh whatever. Did you get it to work yet?- ok great- wait, what do you mean 'there's still some tweaking'?- well hurry- oh great now I gotta watch out for those psychopaths?" His conversation was dragging out but it sounded pretty important. 

"what do you think he is talking about (y/n)-" Ella said but then sounded as if she faded away. "Ella?" I looked back to see she was passed out next to a rag "wha?" A strong lock had me at the neck in the next second. "your next, princess." A husky dark voice whispered to me as the rag went over my entire face before I could even yell. The last thing I saw was Alfred's back in the distance as everything faded to black.


	5. The Second Player

Eventually I woke up to a throbbing in my head and ropes tied around me. Questions filled my mind, but I quickly tuned them out and scanned my surroundings with hazy eyes. It was dark, but my eyes soon adjusted to a familiar figure in front of me. "Ella? Ella. is that you?" I whispered. "Where are we?" she groaned. "and why am I tied up? are you tied up? how come its so dark? what does it smell so bad?-"   
"too. many. questions." I said painfully, head still throbbing. "sorry." she complied, feeling the pain in my voice. a bright light then shown on the both of us, as three distant figures sauntered into the room behind the light itself. "ok bellas, here's-a how this works. you tell us what you know. if you-a don't then,-" an Italian voice chimed, only to be interrupted by a chipper English one. "oh! we can feed them my special cupcakes!-" "no one wants your damn petty cupcakes." the same husky voice, from earlier, said angrily. "that's not nice!!! put it in the swear jar! put it in the swear jar!" the English young man cried out. "enough you two! I swear I-a will stuff-a you both inside that jar!" the Italian said surprisingly calm, it gave me chills. "as I was saying bellas-" he paused, then laughed an evil laugh. "well I'm sure you two will get the idea soon enough." they all stepped closer to reveal none other than Allen, Oliver, and Luciano in the flesh. "what. never seen a doppelganger princess?" Allen said directly to me, sensing my fear and anger. "oh this is going to be fun!" Oliver added as he clasped his hands then looked at Ella with a gentle, yet lifeless stare. "isn't that right poppet?" he went up close to her and played with her short hair. "i hear that." Allen said as he stood over me. I didn't even dare to look at him. nonetheless, he knelt down and snatched my chin, forcing my gaze on him. "hummmmm now I see why porky digs ya. he just doesn't know it yet... ya know, till its too. late." he said to me as he slowly turned my face to examine it. his comment recalled even more questions, stress, and fear all into my pulsating head. Alfred, where are you?

"Ok!....Gah!....yeah- bye... well get it done then!.... I said bye!!" Alfred yelled at the phone and hung up as he rolled his eyes. "Ok dudettes I gotta tell you-" Alfred said turning around to only a blanket and a basket that had a note on it. Quickly, Alfred picked up the letter. "Hey pork-chop, if you ever wanna see your lover and her friend alive, ya better get your fat ass down here ASAP at the old warehouse a few blocks down from here. or else we will..... hurt them really badly!" the note read with several words crossed out of it like it has been censored by a different hand writing. besides of the collaborative lettered thereat, Alfred couldn't believe it. not one bit. not even the fact that Allen could be right about his feelings or how fast they took his new friends. he started dialing Arthur back. "Hey." he sniffed. "Is there any way I can get back up?" "sure. I have to get there in order to bring you back anyway; how soon?" Arthur said. "Like NOW man. I'm kind of in a situation. I gotta go. Just hurry." Alfred said almost to a hush as he hung up and looked around, feeling watched. 

"Get down!!" a young Japanese man said roughly to his German comrade "vhat? did he see us Koru?" The German man said with a steady tone. "no. But he would have since your so big, Lutz" Koru said with a kick to Lutz's boot. "hey, I'm only taking orders like I'm supposed to from Luciano." said Lutz minding the kick. "If I were in charge this wouldn't take so much time. Quick. Swift. And gruesome." Koru said drawing his sword slowly. Lutz put a hand to his, stopping him from pulling out his sword. "ugh, fine." Koru puts back his sword with a snap. Lutz looks over the bush. "He's on the move." Lutz notifies Luciano through their walkie-talkie ear buds. "heheh. just as planned. Good-a work Lutzy." Luciano praised, and with that Lutz blushed a bit. "oh brother." Koru sighed.


	6. Today's Special: Death By Cupcakes

*back at the warehouse*

Luciano removed his hand from his ear and turned to us. "now-a. while we are waiting for your-" he chuckles and continues " 'hero'. I guess these two could have some fun with you." I think I can speak for the both of us that we were scared out of our minds. My head started hurting again, more than ever. I couldn't help but feel my chest falling and rising like a balloon on the verge of popping. "Boys." Luciano said gaining the attention of all of us. "As we disused-" he continued with a nod as he exited through the door with a thud, leaving us to face the unpredictable. Allen rubbed his hands together while Oliver caressed his hands into a fold. "What should we do with them Ollie?" Allen asked, despite having his own agenda. "I know..." Oliver said with a devious smile, "lets feed them my lovely loving cupcakes." 

"your what?!" Ella and Allen said abruptly to Oliver. "Allen!" Oliver called while he yanked at Allen's collar and lowering his own voice, letting him in on a little secret. "Allen, this is no ordinary pastry. this is an enticing love potion formula I put in the batter, so once they eat it, they will tell us everything... with a special bonus." Oliver said trying to contain his excitement in a whisper. "say no more! I like what I'm hearing Ollie. your the best!" Allen said as he ruffled Oliver's hair. "Oh my lovely poppets, you are certainly in for a splendid treat." Oliver addressed us as he waltzed out the door to retrieve his special cupcakes he talked so highly about. Allen following behind him, leaving us. "we gotta get out of here (y/n)" Ella said in a hush. "My words exactly." I examined the knot behind her. "Come on, turn around. we can probably untie each other ropes." I said quietly. "ok." she replied as she turned around. I did the same and moved closer.

Just then the door flung open, bringing the faint smell of icing and vanilla."Damn it" we both grunted. "Awe, little ladies think they can escape my boy scout knots?" Oliver said as he brought two big cupcakes on two cute saucers in front of us. "Your gonna have to try harder than that." Allen added as he grabbed a cupcake from Oliver's hand. I closed my mouth as tight as I could. I thought I'd never see the day that I would say no to a cupcake. "Come on. open wide poppet, it's really good! I made it just for you" he said to Ella as he wafted the sweet smell to his face. "ahhhh. It smells just as sweet as you lovely."

"come on man your doing it wrong! this is how you do it." Allen said, not taking his eyes off of me. I backed up just a bit from him, making some distance with my feet. " come on bae, who doesn't like sweets? your mouth is closed but your eyes say gimme. come on, ya know ya want it... and once your done you can digg'in to this main course." he coaxed, crawling closer and closer to me. and with that I backed more and more, eventually hitting the wall with my back. my heart was pounding, my brow was twitching, and my eyes fluttering. he then met my eyes and hit the plate to my chest. "my bad." he said sensually. my face begun burning up. I saw Ella turning around to meet my eyes. this might be the last time we will ever see each other right until we meet our demise.


	7. The Calvary

Alfred made his way to the warehouse sight. "Arthur where are you?" Alfred huffed, taking his time to walk towards the ominous building. "We-a gotta what we're looking for. Escort him in." Luciano said through Lutzs walkie-talkie ear bud. "right." Lutz responded. both him and Koru spring into action, right behind Alfred, before he could pull the door to the warehouse open. "come. there is no turning back now-" before Koru could finish his sentence he drew his katana to deflect an attempted double strike behind himself. "konichiwa Koru-san" Koru's doppelganger Kiku said. "omae wa mou shindeiru (you are already dead)." Koru growled at Kiku as he strikes back causing sparks to fly between the opposing katanas. 

In the midst of the rising battle, Lutz was also greeted by an elbow to the shoulder. just so, he collapsed from force. "Guten tag (hello/good day) faker!! you have messed vith the wrong bruder!!" Gilbert chanted as his brother, Ludwig, rubbed his elbow "HA! I thought he would be more of a challenge for my doppelga - AH!!" Ludwig found himself on the floor by a swift sweeping kick to the heels of his feet. "Oh no. no one messes with my bruder, except for me!! The great and awesome Gilbert!!" Gilbert yelled charging at the two. before Luz could get up, Gilbert had him in a tight headlock. 

All of a sudden Arthur came out of thin air and collapsed on Koru before making his fatal strike at Kiku. "Oof!! Blast it! this dimension traveling will be the death of me." he said as he banged his watch on the ground in a fit. "Arigato (thank you) Arthur-san." Kiku said bowing. "hum? I beg your pardon?" Arthur said a bit confused then he looked underneath him to find an unconscious Koru. "Oh! haha, glad I could give you a helping hand ol' chap." "ARTHURRRRR!" Alfred yelled as he ran to him. "we don't have much time dude, we gotta get the girls!" he said. "woah Alfred, we came to save you, not pick up women." Arthur huffed, dusting himself off. "no,no. not like that! It's all my fault. those dudettes. (Y/N) and Ella. they are in trouble because of me!" Alfred said shakily on the verge of tears. "You really care about them, don't you." Arthur said rhetorically with a sigh. "The 2p's said that they were going to kill them Arthur. KILL THEM!" Alfred took Arthur by the collar shaking him a bit. "Alfred calm down! you don't know that for sure. besides, we still have some time -" Arthur said glancing at his time watch. "not-a if I can help that." just then out of the shadows of a tree, leaps Luciano front and center, causing everything and everyone to almost freeze. "I zhink ve can handle it from here. you two go und save ze girls." Ludwig said as he was sided by his brother Gilbert and his comrade Kiku. with a sharp nod and a quick turn on his heal, Alfred was off into the building with Arthur close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse me for the sublet meme and the really short chapter, I think the chapters are going to be relatively short form this point cuz I'm a dweeb.


	8. Intoxicated

"Oh I get it!” Oliver said as he hits the palm of his hand. He then went close to Ella whispering in her ear. The next minute her face was red, really red. What did he say to her? Then out of nowhere in a split-second Oliver fed Ella the fatal pastry. He tilted her head just so, not too roughly, to force the food down her mouth. I thought she would put up much more of a fight. My blood begin to boil and my head hurt even more. " Ella no-" I screamed, not thinking twice what was coming my way. "That's the ticket sweetheart" Allen said as he forced the sweet cupcake in my mouth. As he bit his own lip, he forced me to eat the cupcake. This Is It. Goodbye cruel world.  
I shut my eyes tight thinking that it was all over. The ropes that were on me began to fall. "Wha?" I muttered and rubbed my wrists, second-guessing why I was not gone. I looked at my friend once more. I swear she was just being forced a cupcake by her captor. But now. Now she's all over him! Things got weirder than I expected. As I slightly turned my eyes away, Allen stared hard at me. "So sweet thang.." Allen said in a smooth voice, expecting me to fill in some blanks he's giving out. "So..." I croaked a bit as I gain my posture. "You love me. End of story babe." He said as he leaned on me and kissed me deeply. It took some time for me to register. Why, when, how and what possessed him to kiss me, of all people and I was letting him! I broke the bond once I immediately turned my head, avoiding Allen the best that I could. All I could hear was giggling, Cooing, and purring from behind Allen who is now pressing me more up against the wall. He kissed down my face to my collarbone then he stopped and looked at me with narrow eyes. "Ollie! I don't think it worked, your cupcakes are garbage!" He growled. Oliver paid no mind to Allen's insults for he was too indulged with his hypnotized victim. "Whatever I'll just make it work." He snapped. I wasn't about to let that happen. I mustard up all the strength that I could and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. To the effect of the cause, he hunched over in pain. "You feisty little-" before he can finish his muttering, I pushed him to the side and finally make a break for it. I ran to the door but I had the feeling I was forgetting something. "Ella!" I gasped. As I turned around charging for my friend, a force pinned me to the ground in an instant. It was none other than Allen. "Come on bae, don't be salty." He cooed. I scowled at him. "You're so feisty mama. I love that in My women." He begin to lean on me even more, his hands grew tightly around mine and against the floor along with his hips into mine roughly. I couldn't help but yelp when he did so. "Jackpot." he said sensually. He did so again and again, wanting to hear more and more of my yelping. He stopped and being to kiss me again when he got the chance. I don't know what to do now but to just lay here and be his toy!? Why me??

meanwhile....

"This Way!!" Alfred said as he lead the way into and trough the warehouse with Arthur close behind. "I hear something. you think it might be your chums?" Arthur questioned. "I sure hope so." Alfred stated. he began to slow his pace and stop in front of the door, listening in on the other side, to see if Arthur's assumption was right. Moments later Alfred's face quickly turned into a bright shade of red. he was soon filled with rage, embarrassment and jealousy.  
Right then and there he pulled open the door with a crazy amount of strength, leaving the doors hinges fried.  
"Well. If it isn't the one and only, porkchop!" Allen said as he sat up, eventually sitting on me. "As you can tell I'm helping myself to 'yo gal' so if you don't mind- BEAT IT! HAHAHA." Allen said as he air quoted 'yo gal' with his fingers, and resumed his body on me, but his eyes were still on Alfred.  
"First of all: you're a sick. Twisted. Fuck you know that?!" Alfred growled through clenched teeth. "Secondly: that is NOT how you treat her, heck you don;t even know her name!! And finally... She. Is. MINE!" Alfred snarled at Allen. "mmmmm Noted. Don't care. and eat my ass." Allen said all the more joyously.  
"It's no use anyway. Sooner or later my potion will kick it and she will become madly in love with our dear Allen, just like this one~" Oliver chimed in as he rubbed noses with Ella. we all simultaneously gagged. "Oh no... Alfred, hes right.." Arthur said as he examined the leftover cupcakes. "NOOOOO!!" screeched Alfred as he punched Allen right off of me! "Well-" Arthur said rolling up his sleeves, making his way to Oliver. "This is for old, and for new." and with that he too punched Oliver off of a confused Ella.  
out of no where my head began to fog up. now, for some reason, the only thing I could think about... was Allen.  
where is he?  
I want to be with him. forever.  
Oh! there he is! but, he's fighting a stranger. I wonder what all the fuss is about?  
I don't care. I just want him by my side.  
I got up and made my way to him, skipping as I let myself fall onto his strong arms."Don't. Leave. me.... Please?~" I said allowed. 

"Well well well, It finally worked. Her heart and body are now officially mine now Porky. so BEAT IT." Allen hissed at the stranger who looked like him, all the while pulling me closer. "(Y/N)!! listen to me! It's me, Alfred! Don't you remember?!" the stranger said, shouting at me. how does he know my name? I just simply put my face into Allen's chest, listening to the strangers cries.  
"I know I wasn't the best to you either, But you deserve so much better than, than THAT." the stranger continued to lecture me. I just stood there latching onto my Allen. in the midst of it all, form the corner of my eye, I couldn't take my eyes off of the stranger for some reason.

"OW! Fine. you wanna play rough? Let's dance Brit." Oliver screamed as he gained his stance back form Arthur fist blow. he then reached for his pant leg, reveling a semi big blade from an ankle strap of his. "Oh Lord save the Queen, you got to be bloody kidding me." Arthur huffed and in seconds he dodged a few of Oliver's knife strikes. "Alfred!! a little help would be nice!!" Arthur said almost getting cut by a grinning, cold blooded, English man. "FREEZE." Alfred said in a booming voice as he pointed a pistol to Oliver's head. Oliver did as he was told and stopped dead in his tracks. ""noooooooo!!" cried Ella out of no where as she tackled Alfred to the ground without any second thoughts. this cased the gun to slide into Oliver's reach as he casually picks it up. "Good job my little poppet! oh how I adore you! If you can, darling, tie him up will you?" Oliver asked of Ella, who was right on the task already. "-and as for you, Mr. Wanna be-" Oliver says as he points the gun at Arthur. "excuse my language but you better not be a sour-puss and mess EVERYTHING up again or so help me.. oooOOO! you-you really just boil my kettle sometimes!" ranted Oliver. Once Ella was done tying up Alfred she soon started on Arthur's ropes. "hm, Nice. very nice lovely. now move out of the way your honey is interrogating right now~" Oliver said as praised Ella with kisses. "Ugh, Gag me." Arthur mumbled, turning red at the sight of their PDA. "hummm well we've gotten this far Allen, pray tell, what should we do now?" Oliver asked. "Bro. You forgot the plan already?" Allen sighed, grabbing the gun from Oliver. "We kill em." Allen said coldly as he cocked and aimed the gun at Alfred's head. "We didn't even have to ask the girls where they were. We just had to wait for these shit heads to follow their precious friends. It's a win-win. haha well, except for these two jokes." Allen said as he walked closer to Arthur and Alfred.  
"I swear to you Allen. you'll regret the day you were ever born. you WILL pay." Alfred said as he spat on Allen. "lotta talk from a shit head like you. you must talk out of your ass alot." Said Allen leaning in real close to Alfred. As he did so, Alfred made his chance to head butt Allen, Hard. Leaving a dark bruise on both of their heads. "AAAHCK!!" Allen screamed in pain holding his own head. he then scowled at Alfred and kicked him hard in the side. "HURK!!" Alfred grunted. "ALLEN!" I yelled. I didn't like what i was seeing. "M-maybe he learned his lesson? you don't have to waist your energy on him right?" I said, reaching for his arm and continuing to reassure him. "r-right?" I asked as i grabbed Allen's arm. next thing I knew i found myself being flung to the other side of the room, my back felt broken. I feel myself falling in and out of reality as I heard a distorted howl while everything around me faded to black.


	9. The Breakdown

Alfred continued his inhumanly scream for a moment. "SHUDUUP!" Allen screamed himself as he punched Alfred square in his throat. "H-hey don't do that!!" Arthur croaked covering his own neck with his chin. "You wanna go next pAL?!" Allen boomed making everyone jolted a bit. His temper and patience were growing very thin. "Allen! J-just, why don't we all just calm down and take a tea break?" Oliver said approaching Allen with caution only to be pushed back down in his spot. "YOUR THE ON TO TALK! ANd we don't have time for that! what are you, stupid??!!" Allen said gritting his teeth. "Well i beg to differ!" both Oliver and Arthur huffed offensively then looked at one another with a bit of disgust. Just then as Ella got up slowly the room turned a bit tense. with the same pace she walked over to Allen, Who's back was towards everyone else, to give him a piece of her mind "How Dare you touch my Oliver that way." She muttered and immediately in that moment threw her fist at him only to find her head against the table. "Allen!? Whaaa??" Oliver winced as he rushed to Ella's side, finding out that she was unconscious. "Y-you, must put your anger beside you Allen, or you will put us all in danger of this task!" Oliver stated. Allen started to glance around the room not say much. he seemed to be calming down at every glance. Eventually he quietly and slowly left the room, having Oliver follow close behind to lock the door.  
"Blast it. how are we going to get out now? Arthur muttered "Don't worry, I got it. Just get in front of me and have your hands open." Alfred said as he started to fidget his jaw and face to reveal a small knife on his tongue. "how?! where did-" Arthur asked astounded. "saw Ludwig do it once, he said its common and comes in handy, here-" Alfred explained, trying not to drop the hidden cutting tool so soon. eventually he did so into Arthur's hand. "Splendid." Arthur said hesitantly and a bit grossed out as he started cutting away at the binding ropes. Seconds later the ropes broke as Arthur huffed a sigh of relief. "Are you going to untie me anytime soon or what?" Alfred said growing impatient. "Alright alright." Arthur said as he began to cut the ropes off from his chest, wrists, and legs. "finally." Alfred said rubbing his wrists. "(Y/N!)!" he gasped as he turned and rushed his way towards me. "(Y/N), (Y/N) (Y,N) -" he said softer and softer as he cradled my head, he then gently pressed his forehead to mine. without another second to waste he picked me up, bridal style. "You wanna get Ella?" Alfred said nodding to her. Arthur looked at Ella and went to pick her up just as Alfred did. "Light as a feather" Arthur grunted. "alright lets do this-" said Alfred. "Wait didn't they lock the door?" Arthur interrupted. "oh.. hmmm... that's a problem. oh! I got an idea!" Alfred chuckled. "well what is it? make it quick I don't want to drop, uh what was it, Ella, right-" he said remembering her name. "Iggy." Alfred started. "Don't call me that-"  
"your cooking is gross, so gross it causes cancer!!" Alfred said quickly. Arthur was infuriated by what Alfred said to him, let alone dealing with the situation as a whole. "Why you little ingrate I'll show you-" Arthur steamed. Alfred simply nodded towards the door. with one swift kick the door was kicked right off its hinges. still muttering he storms out the door. Alfred sighed as he followed quickly behind Arthur.


End file.
